Nidalee
|date = December 17, 2009V1.0.0.63 |health = 40 |attack = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 370 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 525 (125 - cougar) |armor = 11 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 (330 - cougar) }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to deal additional damage, then the total damage will be multiplied based on how low her opponent's life is, at the most the damage will be doubled. Damage multiplier is equal to 1 + (percentage of target's health missing/100). This attack cannot be dodged. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee lays a trap that when sprung by an enemy deals magic damage over 2 seconds, revealing them and reduces their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Range:' 900 *'Radius of Activation AoE:' |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges forward, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3 seconds (static) *'Jump Range:' 225 (estimate) *'Radius of AoE:' |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Nidalee heals an ally champion and grants them bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in an cone in front of her, dealing magic damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 300 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar; gaining a new set of abilities, 10% dodge, and 20 movement speed and losing 400 range in the process. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |ultilevel = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities.}} Notes *Nidalee has a hidden passive that periodically gives experience to nearby teammates of lower levels. This is a pop culture reference to older ladies who prefer younger mates being called cougars. This hidden passive was mentioned by Riot staff in the IGN versus Riot Staff match video.IGN vs Riot match *The damage bonus of is based on the distance between Nidalee and her target at time of impact, not the distance traveled by the javelin. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2426897#post2426897 * cannot be used on traps from . *Traps from are invulnerable and non-targetable, but can be seen on the mini map. * gives momentary vision when placed. When an opponent triggers it, he can be seen along with an area of vision that moves with him. * no longer reveals or (with the exception of being triggered by an enemy when next to them). * reveals stealth units such as and , and champion placed units such as and . * refreshes attack cooldown on cast. * combines its static bonus of 40/70/100 with your total attack damage then it does any where from 100% to 200% damage based on how low your target's HP is, meaning low hp targets take double damage. At level 18 with no items Nidalee's Takedown can deal anywhere from 212 damage to 424 damage. *The effect does not receive increased damage from the multiplier but just adds the attack damage portion again after the Takedown multiplier. * cannot critically strike but will add the additional damage from the crit, just like the sheen effect. This skill will bug often though and instead result in both the critical strike damage multiplier and the takedown damage multiplier canceling each other out.(building crit. is not recommended) * is not a critical strike so it will not be affected by critical damage. *For even more clarity the damage formula for is: ((total attack damage + 40/70/100) x (1-2)) + effect (100% of attack damage) or + critical bonus (critical damage percentage of attack damage). * isn't affected by Cooldown reduction. References Category:2009 release Category:Pre-Season One release